Protectors of the protectors
by ReapingPhant0m
Summary: My fourth fic about my character named Reavus. It follows directly after Awakening the Reapers Nightmares and five years later whereby Reavus needs Shepard's team to stop a coup by the Necris government attempting to take over and enslave the galaxy. (Note: If you're interested in this fic you may want to read my other fics as well for reference). Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: New power

**Ok, so this is now my fourth story about Reavus ('He who is AWESOME' sent me this idea). This story will take place inbetween Awakening the Reapers Nightmares and Curse of Ultimate Power. I guess you could say this is the actual sequel to Nightmares (by the way, this story will make A LOT more sense in certain parts if you've read my previous three stories before). Therefore Reavus won't have his Dreadnaught, Maya is still only his girlfriend, Nero isn't born yet, the Reapers still exist and the Necris empire will experiance some division.  
**

**Same old shit, Reavus is **_normal italics_**, necris in **normal underline** and main badguy is bold underline.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Mass Effect content. I own my OC's.**

* * *

Reavus woke up at the base of the Citadel under the Crucible in his human form. He staggered to his feet and looked up to see the Necris armada to his right and the Reaper fleet to his left. One of the Reaper capital ships approached Reavus and said **"Reavus, the Reaper fleet awaits your command"**. Reavus only grinned to himself as he now controlled the two most powerful fleets in the galaxy.

He replied to the Reaper _"Head out and repair ALL the relays NOW. When the relays are fixed, you rebuild every planet you've destroyed. MOVE IT"_ whilst slightly flaring his biotics out. However as the Necris' adversaries began to move out, Reavus' powers suddenly and violently surged through him and Reavus saw a momentary golden flash in his right hand before it went blue again. A second later he heard a disorientating whispering in the back of his mind which eventually subsided after a moment. _"What the hell was that"_ Reavus thought to himself.

He then looked in the direction of the Necris fleet and saw an inbound shuttle. When the shuttle landed, two people came out; Rear Admiral Korsk and Maya who was still only a Lieutenant. Both had raised eyebrows and questioning expressions to the High Admiral. Korsk said to his superior "Reavus, what did you just do. All we saw was the crucible set off a BIG-ASS blue surge and suddenly we have the Reapers back off and ask us to cease fire".

Reavus looked down for a moment sighed and then began to explain to the entire Necris army what happened. _"Men and women of this grand army, I had no choice and I did what I had to. My taking control of the Reapers is the exact reason why our people had no faith in this piece of shit"_ he said whilst gesturing to the Curcible right above him.

Reavus continued _"The Crucible would either trigger a galactic EMP that would kill the Reapers, all other synthetics and effectivly crippled most of the galaxies infrastructure. This would have left us the only option of giving our Organid technology to the races of the galaxy but I think most of you will agree that from what we've whitnessed today; the Organids are too powerful to be given to the other races. We'd have only proven the Reaper's point about the self-destructive tendancies by organics"_.

Reavus could see how the facial expressions of Korsk and Maya had started to change and agree with him. He continued _"THIS is why I just made the contradictoral choice to take control of our adversaries. But don't worry, as once they have repaired the relay network and all the homeworlds we can take as much time and pleasure as we wish when we destroy them one by one"_.

Korsk then said "Well then don't say anymore Reavus. This entire army knows that you are by far THEE most patriotic Necronian in existance, and that anything you do is for the greater good of our people". Korsk turned around and started walking back to the shuttle, co-ordinating with Admirals Zerk and Janna to start landing on Earth and begin helping the ground forces recover. Reavus then saw Maya walk right up to him. Reavus was trying to think what to say to her as he thought the lieutenant was still uncertain about his choice. However before he could say anything, Maya stepped forward and pulled him in for a tight embrace. Reavus returned the hug and said in a soft voice _"I'm sorry"_. Maya only let out a small laugh and said "Well, at least you're still here".

Both then let go and got onto the shuttle to return to the Necris fleet and the current flagship called The Liberator.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

Reavus was on the bridge and said to the radar operater _"Lieutenant Sal, have you tracked where the Normandy is yet"_. The operator replied "Yes sir. The shockwave of the collapse of the relay network caused them to crash in a nearby system. I've already despatched a recovery team".

* * *

**One week later**

Reavus and most of the Necris forces were in London helping the ground teams recover and to establish refugee camps while the city was being rebuilt. To try get away from the chaos for a moment, Reavus and Maya quickley took a shuttle to the city outskirts. Reavus was in his casual look with his black cloak and Maya was in her standard light armour.

While they were wondering the outskirts and enjoying the quiet, Reavus brought up the topic of the events at the crucible. He said to Maya _"Something happened when I used the Crucible. Just after I ordered the Reapers to move out, my powers had a bit of a violent surge"_. Maya raised her eye and asked "Well I did see some kind of biotic flash from you while I was in the shuttle".

Reavus replied _"Yeah. Ever since then I've had this itching feeling with my powers. Almost as if there's something new about my biotics"_. A moment later, Reavus and Maya looked at each other with curiosity and Reavus decided to test out what was new with his powers. While in his human form, he willed his powers to surge again and he immediatly changed into his Phantom andbegan to glow with an immense intensity.

A second later Reavus let off a blinding gold flash and gained a new form. A form with golden glow, red armour and black horns. He secreted pure biotic energy from how powerful he became but as Maya looked in his eyes, she saw nothing. Reavus started leaning left and right in a daze until he was facing London. Maya approached him from behind and asked "Reavus. Are you ok". Reavus only let off a deep growl and flared his wings, bolting off towards London. Maya quickly turned and ran for the shuttle to chase after her Admiral.

**One minute later**

Maya came up behind Reavus who was flying incredibly slow and haphazard but still in the general direction of London. She pulled up the shuttle's speaker and shouted for Reavus to stop, but to no avail. Eventually when they were only a kilometer from the city, Maya made the descision to ram Reavus into the ground. She aimed the shuttle and pushed the engines to full power, hitting Reavus in the back and driving them both into the ground.

Maya climbed out of the wreckage still trying to comprehend the fact that she just attacked the man who was not only her boyfriend but her military superior. A few seconds later, Reavus shot the shuttle at point blank range with a super-charged Warp to get it off him. He staggered up, drew his sword (The Ripper) and bladed wings and began to slowly walk towards Maya with an empty look in his eyes.

Maya began to frantically ask Reavus to stop but he only began to come towards her even faster with his sword in hand. He lunged at Maya with a slightly hesitant overhead attack but missed as Maya rolled to the side and drew a baton she kept on herself. Reavus spun with his bladed wings but missed again as Maya manoeuvred closer to him with her seamless agility.

She noticed how Reavus' attacks were rather sloppy and how there was a twitch in his eyes, almost as if there was a mental conflict going on inside him. After two more sloppy attacks by Reavus, Maya saw her opening and hit Reavus in the jaw and stomech with her electrified baton. Reavus staggered back from this and went into a crouching position clutching his head.

Maya thought that the hits she did couldn't have done that much damage but Reavus then looked up and she could see how his eye colour kept changing from white to black to red and back again. Maya took a risk and her chance and ran up to Reavus, crouching with him and holding him by his cheeks, begging in her soothing voice "Reavus please come back. I know you're in there. Please come back".

Reavus only responded by abruptly getting up and wondering off away from the city whilst groaning and clutching his head. Maya cautiously followed only to wittness Reavus summon and super-charged Flare and punch himself in the face. The blast sent out a pulse FAR stronger than that of a normal Flare but Maya was fine as her shields absorbed the blast.

When the smoke cleared, Reavus was back in human form and was drenched in sweat. Maya slowly approached Reavus only to hear him say with a laugh _"Heh. That's the last time I ever try use that again"_. Maya also let out a small laugh as she knew Reavus was back. After waiting a minute for Reavus to compose himself, they both returned to London to continue overseeing the rebuild efforts.

* * *

**Well readers, that was the first time Reavus ever tried to use his Dreadnught (which I mentioned in a previous story). I made this chapter to show what transpired after the events on the Citadel with Reavus (a DLC i wish Bioware considered) and the events that followed.**

**Shepard and his team will start coming up around chapter three. So if you enjoy the stories of Reavus, stay tuned. I will try post a new chapter every week.**


	2. Chapter 2: The coup

**Yes, I know. I said I'd update in 1 week and end up updating in 1 month. Sorry but work has been hell. Update will be every two weeks now (three at the most). Sorry guys but my timeline is being strained.**

**Ok so now my story shall begin with the actual topic it's based on.**

**Also, one person PM'd me and asked why I post my chapters with almost no reviews on them. Simple, I'm not posting chapters for the reviews. I'm posting them for myself. I'll admit that I like when they get reviews but I'm not overly concerned about it.**

* * *

Five years. It was five years since the battle for Earth and the detonation of the Crucible. With the combined forces of the Reapers with their technology and the Necris with their organids, the galaxy was being rebuilt better than ever. The relays were operational again, the homeworlds were rebuilt, the Citadel was back in the serpent nebulae and the galaxy was healing.

Commander John Shepard married Ashley Williams and they now lived peacefully on Earth and had started a family. Shepard's team continued to live their lives out in their own way, either travelling the galaxy in search of adventure or now lived back on their own homeworlds.

Reavus' life however wasn't so perfect. As much as he was the most powerful biotic in the galaxy, was the High Admiral of the Necris armada, and controlled the Reaper, he still had problems of his own.

Many members of the Necris leadership and the newly established government were highly against Reavus and his decision to take control of the Reapers, even though Reavus had pretty much the entire Necris army on his side with his charisma.

Eventually one day while Reavus was racking up massive killing sprees in his villa's training simulator, he received a call from the new government. He heard the computer at the simulators entrance begin to buzz and decided to end the fight with haste. While in a fight and had twelve Brutes attacking from all sides, he swiped his sword on the ground and pulsed out a biotic shockwave, completely vaporising the Brutes.

Reavus then casually walked over to the console whilst sheathing The Ripper and answered the call. The government official said "Admiral Reavus. I'm the spokesperson for Emperor Sankezz. He and the council ask for you to join us for a meeting regarding you current position in the Necris Empire". Reavus rolled his eyes and replied in an uncaring voice _"Yeah I'll be there in an hour"_.

Reavus then pulled up his personal communicator and contacted Maya who was currently in her apartment in the city and said _"Maya, I've been summoned to a government hearing and I've got a bad feeling about this. While I go to the hearing, I'll need you to secure a Frigate and a Ghost team. I fear our new 'government' is planning something"_. Maya trusted Reavus with her life and replied without question "Of course Reavus".

* * *

The High Admiral of the Necris entered the Necris council chamber in the capital building. The room was similar in design to the Citadel council chamber with the difference being that the Necris was very luminous with its many windows, and had a goldish colouring to the walls.

Reavus stepped up to the central pedestal to see the newly formed Necris government ending their discussions and turning to him. Emperor Sankezz who was the acting leader of the Necris said to the super biotic **"Admiral Reavus. You have been summoned to this council because as to know, we've been discussing your current position in our empire due to the choices you have made in these past five years"**.

Reavus looked around at the councilmen and saw how very judgmental their facial expressions were. He looked back to Sankezz who was going through some files on his Omni-computer. The Emperor then said **"Your service record shows that you're from a military family and rose through the ranks quickly. You became a Commander at 21 and then an Admiral at 24. You experimented with dark energy most of your life and have created many weapons with it and even augmented yourself with it. Despite these events, you were one of the founders of 'Project Organid' and spearheaded the project to create those abominations. Your psych profile taken back in our cycle with the Reapers also revealed that you 'looked up to the Reapers'. Somewhat ironic"**.

Reavus interrupted Sankezz there and said with a level of anger _"Do not mistake respect for liking. I respected the Reapers in the fact that they were the one enemy who could actually challenge the might of our empire. That DOES NOT mean I liked them. I despised them as much as any other Necris would. So do not think the decision I made five years ago was an easy one. I made that choice because my Organids are simply too powerful to give to the other races if I destroyed the Reapers and the only means of rebuilding the relay network"_.

Sankezz then gestured to one of the other councilmen and the door to the chamber opened a moment later. Reavus turned his head and saw something he thought he would never see on planet Namocron. He saw several highly advanced Necris synthetics enter the chamber and begin to approach him. The mechs stood at 7 foot tall, had chrome armoured plating, and gold glowing eyes.

Reavus' right hand glowed with its biotic energy and he placed it on his sword but then heard Sankezz shout out **"I wouldn't try anything hostile if I were you Reavus. Your decision to turn our entire military into mutant abominations, utilise Reapers for your needs and to not take charge over the inferior races we share our galaxy with have led to our decision to relieve you of your command. These droids will escort you back to the city, your rank will be stripped, our empire will reclaim its place as dominant species of this galaxy and you abominations will be...deactivated"**.

Reavus began to flare his biotics and was on the verge of changing into his Phantom when he shouted _"Are. You. SHITTING ME. You're gonna discharge the one person who has brought our race to its apex and destroy the technology that brought us victory against the Reapers"_. Sankezz replied with a completely uncaring tone **"Yeah. Despite your occasional success, you have destroyed everything of what our empire use to be. Also, don't get any ideas of opposing our choice. If you attempt to resist with the army and your biotics, and you will force us to take more drastic action. Droids, get him out of here"**.

Reavus was at an impasse as his patriotism wouldn't let him allow any harm to come to his people and his soldiers, but he also wouldn't let the Necris Empire be run by tyrants. Reavus' power died down and he let the droids escort him out as he tried to think of a plan.

* * *

About a minute after Reavus left the council chamber, he and the droids where coming close to the main hanger where there was a shuttle waiting to take Reavus down to the city streets. Reavus' Omni-tool then began to beep and the biotic looked down to his arm to see he was receiving a text message. The droids didn't seem to take notice to him so he discretely read the message. It was from Maya and said "I overheard the whole meeting. I've secured The Vengeance and a Ghost team. I'll will be there in thirty seconds".

Reavus then stopped dead in his tracks which caught the attention of the droids. The one droid behind him nudged Reavus on the shoulder and told him to keep moving. Reavus then summoned his wings but maintained his human form and used the spikes on the ends to impale the droids behind him whilst firing two biotic rounds at the two next to him. The final droid in front of him pulled out and electrified baton to attack but Reavus caught it and plunged his right arm straight through the droids head and ripped out its brain. All the droids dropped to the ground and Reavus transformed the rest of his body into his Phantom form.

The tower then violently shuddered by an explosion and Reavus quickly continued his way towards the main hanger. When he arrived, he saw a squad of Necris Ghosts trying to clear the hanger of the few dozen coup force droids and the Vengeance hovering outside the hanger entrance. What made the Vengeance unique from other Necris ships is that it was half Organid and half synthetic. It was the Necris' first attempt to create and Organid ship; by merging Organid tech with an existing ship to see if Organid tech could work as a ship. It was also Reavus' personal Frigate.

The Ghosts were at a major disadvantage as they were outnumbered ten to one and the hanger internal defence turrets were hacked and were cutting through the Ghosts team. Reavus pulled out his sword and joined the fight.

First he flew into the air and took out the turrets with some biotic Flares. He then landed right in the middle of the droid forces and began tearing through them with his sword and wings. The fight continued like this for a few moments until Reavus noticed a droid with a rocket launcher appear on a balcony overlooking the hanger. He fired a biotic Warp to try take out the mech but he fired too late. The droid fired its rocket before the Warp could kill it and the rocket landed perfectly in the centre of the Ghost teams remaining members.

Reavus' vision of the team was completely blocked by the blast and saw all ten team members either on the ground or blown from existence. Reavus took the moment of quiet and ran over to the team hoping for any survivors. As he walked into the centre of the group, he used both his enhanced vision and his Omni-tool to check for any vital signs. Unfortunately, five were dead and four were vaporised. Luckily Reavus found one survivor lying next to a crate and was coughing on his own blood. Reavus ran to the soldier and immediately applied some Medi-gel. Reavus looked the soldier in the eye and shouted _"Stay with me soldier. You're gonna be ok"_. Reavus examined the small hole in the soldiers abdomen and saw his name tag _"'Private Bane'. Hang in there"_.

Reavus then contacted The Vengeance and said _"Maya, bring in the ship"_. Maya brought the bow of the ship into the hanger and lowered the docking door's ramp. Reavus saw some more droids enter and Reavus just screamed _"OH FUCK OFF ALREADY"_ whilst swiping the Ripper along the floor and vaporising the droids with a tsunami of dark energy.

He then pulled up Private Bane and boarded the Necris Frigate. Maya then pulled the ships hard from the tower and began to put some distance between them and the coup forces who were taking control of the tower's external defences whilst Reavus took Bane to the Infirmary.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

Reavus was in the frigates CIC and was contacted by Admiral Janna of Echo fleet and Admiral Palmiro of Bravo fleet. Reavus was currently several kilometres from the Capital building and the two Admirals were approaching with three Destroyers each. Reavus briefed the other Admirals only to find out that there were fights breaking out all over the planet as the coup forces launched surprise attacks on all the Organid bases. The Organid forces were winning but nevertheless, they had to stop the coup forces.

The six Destroyers formed up with the Frigate and the group began to advance on the Capital building, and it wasn't long before Reavus force was able to attack the tower. Reavus' ships diverted most of their power to their forward shields to be able to get anywhere close to bringing down the tower's external defence and shield generator.

The Destroyers deployed their fighters to draw the towers fire whilst the seven ships got into assaulting positions. The plan was working well right up until the ships were preparing to fire. Reavus and the other two Admirals were contacted by Emperor Sankezz. The Emperor said rather confidently **"Don't think you have secured victory Reavus. Using Organids is the exact reason you have sealed your own defeat"**. Reavus then heard Admiral Palmiro shout out "SIR. The Organid Hive bases are under attack".

The Organid Hives were the machines that co-ordinated the entire Necris fleet. After all, the Necris' greatest strength was not their technology or their ferocity; it was their perfect unison of their army, from their foot soldiers to their tri-pods to their Capital ships. Without a Hive base, an Organid cannot function.

A couple seconds after Reavus received the info from the other Admiral, he and the other soldiers saw the most demoralising sights ever. Their fighters began to fall out of the sky. Reavus immediately barked out _"FALL BACK NOW, GET OUT OF THE CITY"_. The six Destroyers and the Frigate instantly turned around and retreated as quickly as possible. Reavus looked down to the city and saw his Scorpion tanks and tri-pods begin to shut down as well. He looked around and saw the remaining fighter escorts fall out the sky as well.

A minute later as the ships were clear of the city and had only planetary terrain below them, the inevitable happened; the Destroyers plummeted but not the Vengeance. It was the reason that the Vengeance was still half synthetic that its Organid tech was still functional. Reavus heard the other Admirals shout out "Don't stop for us Reavus. We're a lost cause here". Reavus then said over his communicator to Maya on the bridge _"Maya. Get us out of here. Get us away from Namocron. We can't hold them like this"_. Maya asked with concern "Where are we supposed to go". Reavus was quiet for a moment before replying _"Earth. Get us to New York city". _Maya quickly angled the ship to the sky and fired up the warp drive, sending the ship out of Necronian space in a flash.

* * *

**Again: Sorry about the late update**

**Some quick side notes. I couldn't think of an original design for the Vengeance, so just picture the outside to look like the shuttle from 'Hunger games 2' (only make it the size of the Normandy) but the inside to look something like the plane from 'Marvels agents of shield' but a little bigger with a few more rooms.**

**Also I never gave much detail as to what a Necris Organid Destroyer looks like, and always hoped you guys could use your imagination as to what a living ship looks like. Again I couldn't think of an original design, so try picture the bug ships from 'Ender's game'.**

**AKA: I don't own those two designs.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The request

**One hour later**

Reavus and his crew were approaching the end of their hyper space jump. Reavus was in engineering to try find out the condition of his ship. The lead engineer said to him "It's not good sir. All Organid technology on this ship has shut down. Shields are down to 30% as we're running on the backup generator and we only have our missiles left in our arsenal. The beams and rail-guns were Organid so they're of no use to us".

Reavus was rather calm as he replied _"Actually, this may work in our favor if we are to retake Namocron. As much as it pains me to say this; this ship, this synthetic ship may be our last hope"_. He then left engineering and went towards the ships med-bay. A minute later as he entered the ships med-bay, he saw the Private he rescued earlier was now wide awake and was nearly completely healed.

He walked up to the soldier and said _"Good to see you getting back up"_. The soldier got out of the bed with a groan, stood at attention and replied "Yeah. Thank you for getting me out of there sir. Private Bane reporting for duty". Reavus laughed a little and replied _"At ease. It was the least I could do for your team taking on 200 droids. Sorry by the way"_. The two men then left the med-bay as Bane said "It's alright. We knew most of us weren't coming out of that hanger. We Ghosts specialize at stealth, speed and pre-emptive strikes; not head-on attacks". Both continued to talk until they got to the CIC.

Reavus then heard Maya on the bridge say "Admiral, we're coming out of warp in 45 seconds. I could use you up here". Reavus hurried to the bridge and took the main seat as Maya moved to co-pilot. The Vengeance came out of its hyper space not far off from Earth's moon. As Reavus turned the ship towards Earth, they immediately heard warning lights and saw that the Human fleet had spotted them.

They then heard an officer from the Everest on the radio. "Unidentified craft this is the Earth defense grid. You aren't on our schedule of arrivals today. State your intention or you will be fired upon". Reavus replied to the officer of the dreadnaught _"Everest this is Vengeance, requesting permission to land on Earth. Authorization tag Alpha-Alpha-Zeta-Delta-7-9-4-6-1-Echo-3"_.

Reavus and Maya then heard a familiar voice answer back, "Admiral Reavus, this is Admiral Hackett. I wasn't expecting to see you today. What brings the Necris High Admiral to Earth". Reavus simply replied _"A personal and confidential matter I must attend to. If you don't mind Hackett, I'd prefer not to be disturbed while I'm here at Earth"_. Hackett trusted his ally and ordered the defense force to stand down. Reavus then piloted his frigate past the defense fleet and towards New York city.

* * *

After the Vengeance landed at the New York space port, Reavus took a skycar to an apartment building by central park in his human form. While on the way, he was contacted by Bane who asked "Admiral, sir. Out of curiosity, why have we come to this city on the human homeworld". Reavus casually said back to the Private _"If I'm to find the best help possible to retake our planet, then I need to find my informant living here in New York city. She can find anybody faster than anyone else can"_. Bane acknowledged and ended the call whilst Reavus landed his skycar at the apartment building.

After Reavus landed and got out of his car he put on his hood, gloved his right hand and entered the building. As he went through the front door, he saw that the building was being managed by a basic VI. He asked the VI in the lobby _"I'm looking for a Linda Martinez. I understand she lives somewhere here"_. The Vi hummed for a second and replied "Yes. Linda Martinez currently lives on the 56th floor in room 32 and does not wish to be disturbed at this moment in time". Reavus then left the Vi and took an elevator to the 56th floor.

When he came out, he quickly made his way to room 32. After he knocked, he only heard what sounded like an extremely moody and reclusive women scream "Who is it". Reavus replied _"Someone with a right arm that will turn your door to dust"_. The door then unlocked and opened up. As Reavus walked in, he saw how almost the entire apartment was covered in monitors and computers. He looked towards the center of the room and saw a thin girl around her 30s sitting behind a central console.

As he got closer, the door shut and he heard the human girl ask "So what brings the Necris Admiral to planet Earth". Reavus replied _"Personal reasons I'm not inclined to share"_. Linda looked up to Reavus and said back "It wouldn't have something to do with Namocron being taken over by a new government and you losing all your political and military power, would it". Reavus showed some irritation in his face but replied calmly _"That's why I hired you as one of my informants. Anyway I need you to tell me the current whereabouts of Commander John Shepard"_.

Linda typed for a moment on her console and pulled up a file, "Commander John Shepard. Now retired and living in Vancouver and has started a family with Ashley Williams, or Ashley Shepard as she is now called". Reavus let off a small smirk and said _"Perfect, send me the file"_. Reavus' Omni-tool beeped a second later and he walked out the apartment whilst thanking the human.

Whilst Reavus walked out the building and towards his skycar, he was contacted by Maya who asked "Reavus. Did you get the info you needed". Reavus snickered and answered _"Of course. Warm up the ships engines, I'll be there soon"_.

* * *

**45 Minutes later**

As Reavus piloted the Vengeance to the Vancouver space port, he used the ships scanners and found John, Ashley and their son having a picnic a recreational park in the city. He then turned to Maya next to him and said _"Keep the engines warm. I'm taking the Kodiak we borrowed down to see my old friend"_. Maya then took the helm as Reavus got out of his seat and headed to the hanger.

Meanwhile in the park, John was playing ball with his five year old son named Steven whilst Ashley was relaxing on their blanket. The three were like that for several minutes until John, Ash and their son heard someone behind all of them under a tree several meters away. As they all turned, they saw a 6.5 foot tall man with a black hooded cloak and with his hood up.

The man then said _"Huh. So this is what Commander Johnathan Shepard has been doing for the past five years"_. John was a little nervous and he was keeping his son behind him as he said "Do I know you". The man snickered and was keeping his right hand behind his back as he said _"Yes and no. You don't recognize me because the first time you met me, I had a more alien and biotic look about me"_.

John and Ash relaxed slightly as John asked "And exactly when was the first time I met you". The man grinned as he answered _"Five years ago not long after you cured the Krogan Genophage. On a Reaper controlled asteroid on the outskirts of the galaxy"_. The man then revealed his right hand, looked at it and then said in an sarcastically surprised voice whilst gesturing to his hand _"Oh, would you look at that"_.

John's memories of the man came flooding back as he uttered "Reavus". The Necris pulled off his hood and John could now see what his friend really looked like; snow white hair with blood red eyes and a pale complexion. Both men smiled as the approached each other and shook hands. Ashley and Steven relaxed as well and John asked Reavus "What brings you out here to Earth".

Reavus' smile dropped slightly as he sighed and answered _"Well. It's a bit harder to say this now that I'm here and I know that you're retired but... I need your help"_. John got curious and asked "What's the problem". Reavus replied _"8 hours ago, the new Necris government decided to.. discharge me from active duty, and successfully led a coup that took control of the planet. I need your help to take back my planet"_. John was slightly shocked and said "Usually I don't mind doing favors for people but this seems a bit much. You want me to help you fight you own people". Reavus uneasily replied _"I know its unorthodox and I know your retired which means I have no right asking, but I would have if I wasn't as desperate as I am now. The new government plans to use our old Necris synthetic technology to start taking control of the galaxy. I need you John. I need your team"_.

John turned and took a few steps away before stopping and asking "How long before they begin their campaign". Reavus paused a moment and said _"One month"_. John had a minor snicker as he faced Reavus again and said "I guess us soldiers are never free from war are we". Reavus grinned a bit at the bad joke and said "No we aren't".

John then felt Ashley's hand on his shoulder and heard her say "Hon, I don't think we can simply sit this one out. We saw what the Necris did to the Reapers". John then looked back to Reavus and said reassuringly "Alright. We'll help you. I'll give my team a call and see if their game too". Reavus nodded once and said _"Thank you friend. And again, I'm sorry"_. The Necris then turned and left whilst putting his hood back on as John and Ashley began to discuss plans for what to do now.

* * *

While Reavus was on the shuttle back to his ship, he was contacted again by Maya who asked "So how was it". Reavus' voice was uneasy as he replied _"He's in, but it was difficult. Asking him to help after all he's done felt wrong"_. Maya agreed but also said "True, but there's no way we're taking back our home without the help from the best team in the galaxy". Reavus smiled at that remark, remembering the times he fought alongside the Commander and his team five years ago.

Reavus then received a text message from John that read "The team is in. We'll meet in orbit of planet Jupiter here in sol system". As Reavus read this, he felt reassured that he might now stand a chance of retaking his homeworld from the coup forces.

* * *

**Rate and review**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

**One week later**

The crew of the Vengeance was waiting patiently in orbit over Jupiter for John and his team. Reavus was in his cabin hanging from one of the roof beams doing inverted crunches to keep fit and pass the time. While he was doing it, Private Bane walked in and said "Sir, our radar has picked up an Alliance cruiser in FTL and headed in our direction. They'll be here in a few minutes". Reavus stopped his inverted crunches and went back to the floor. He then said to Bane _"Thanks. I'll be up there in a moment"_ whilst wiping off sweat with a towel he had. As Bane left and returned to the ship's armory, Reavus put on his shirt and jacket, strapped his sword to his belt and headed up to the ship's CIC.

After a few moments he got to the control center and saw the cruiser coming in on the ship's radar just as Bane had said. Reavus then heard his radar operator say "Alliance ship should be coming out of FTL in ten seconds". Reavus then turned to face the window and saw the cruiser come appear next to his ship.

The Necris admiral then heard Maya on the bridge say "Admiral, the Moscow is hailing us". Reavus answered on his Omni-tool to hear the Captain of the Alliance cruiser ask to dock and drop off John and his team.

Reavus acknowledged and turned to one of the operators in the CIC. _"Ready the starboard docking bay"_ he said. Reavus then made his way to the right side of the ship and awaited John Shepard and his team. After a minute of waiting and the shudder of two ships docking, John and his full team of Ashley, Garrus, Wrex, Tali, Liara, Zaeed, Kasumi, Miranda, Jacob, James, EDI, Grunt, Jack, Joker and Cortez.

As the team was boarding the Vengeance, James whispered to Garrus "So that's what he looks like" as he noticed Reavus. John approached Reavus and the two shook hands again as Reavus thanked John and his team for helping. John then asked the Necris "Alright. So what should we expect when we get to Namocron". Reavus then turned and gestured for the party of 16 to follow him to the ship's briefing room.

While the group was walking, Jacob said to Reavus "Wow. This is a damn fine ship you have here". Reavus maintained his walk and said to Jacob _"Glad you think so. This ship has been falling apart since the coup"_. The Necris then heard Liara say in an uneasy voice "Falling apart". The group arrived outside the briefing room and Reavus stood next to the door as he gestured for the group to enter whilst replying to Liara _"I'll explain that one in a minute"_.

The group all gathered around the central table as Reavus closed the door and said on his communicator _"Bridge, lets go home. Get us to the sol system Mass Relay"_. He then stood at the head of the table and said _"Commander, team. Once again I thank you for coming out here to help me in this task"_. John then nodded and asked Reavus "Why don't you tell us what happened last week and the current situation on your homeworld".

Reavus then began to explain to the team _"As you all know by now, I failed to stop a coup that has taken control over Namocron one week ago. The new government saw fit to discharge me and reactivate our old dormant synthetic armies. They also see all other races of the galaxy as inferior to Necris supremacy and plan to start taking over the galaxy. Essentially they're too incompetent to see that they are just proving the point of the Reapers. This is when I made my escape with this ship to come find you guys"_.

Ashley then asked Reavus "How was it they were able to use synthetic technology to take over your planet and beat your Organids. I thought your ships were practically unbeatable". Reavus simply answered _"To every strength their is an equally crippling flaw Ashley. In our case is that the key strength of the Necris is not our tactics, our numbers or our technology; it's our flawless coordination in battle. If you remember the battle for earth, both my land and space forces deployed like clockwork and quickly threw the Reapers defense into chaos"_.

The group then heard Miranda ask "So how did the coup forces use this against you". Reavus brought up a hologram on the table of a strangely designed structure with two bug-like antennae. He continued _"This is a hive center. It's from these buildings that our entire army is coordinated from our foot soldiers to our capital ships. When the coup forces started their attacks, they quickly took control of these buildings and shut down the entire Organid army. All fighters, destroyers, capital ships, tanks and walkers were deactivated instantly and our soldiers lost all communication with their commanders"_.

Reavus paused, deactivated the hologram of the hive and brought up one of his frigate. _"Speaking of which, when I said the ship was 'falling apart', I meant it is still in very good condition by synthetic standards. The Vengeance was the first ship to be augmented with Organid tech, meaning it still had synthetic traits to it. Therefore when the Organids shut down, we were still able to make our escape but of course the ship isn't what it was"_. Reavus then highlighted several parts of the ship and continued _"The ship has gradually been losing its Organid capabilities. It's primary shield generator shut down, we lost 80% of weapon functionality, Organid armor and been rotting away leaving us with basic armor and as of last night the Warp core shut down as well"_.

Reavus shut off the hologram and John asked "So how will we go about stopping the coup force". The Necris Admiral replied _"If we take out the leadership, we end the coup and control of the armies will fall back to me. My contacts in the local resistance on Namocron reports that the coup forces are using on of our old mountain bunker in the planets largest desert"_. Zaeed then said "A mountain bunker? That's goddamn suicide to attack that with this small team. What can we use to gut them".

Reavus was quiet and hesitant for a moment and answered _"With the very thing we defeated five years ago"_. The whole party was confused for a moment before John answered "You mean the Reapers. I thought you destroyed all of them after they repaired all the relays". Reavus looked back to John and said _"Yes and no. Yes I did destroy them three years after I took control of them and No as I still have one at Namocron under study but that one won't be of any use either. That one's brain was removed and we still have to worry about the 200 Necris synthetic ships in orbit. If that Reaper so much as twitches, it gets blown to hell"_.

Reavus then heard Garrus ask "So if we cannot use THAT Reaper, what can we use". Reavus grinned slightly and simply said _"This"_. He tapped a few buttons on his Omni-tool and accessed the most encrypted file he had.

The team looked to the table and saw a hologram come up of what appeared to be a Super-Reaper. The team could obviously tell that it was a Reaper from the shape but could also see that it had an even more menacing appearance to it and had very distinctive Organid features to it. Tali was also looking at the data and saw that this design was FAR larger that that of a normal Reaper. "Keelah, how big is this thing" she said in a shocked voice. Reavus replied _"6247 meters from bow to stern to be precise. This is my Organid flagship that is currently under construction. Before you ask; the reason in looks like a Reaper is two fold. One: It's a Necris way of making a bad joke. Two: It's our way of taking trophies out of our old enemies, that trophy being that fearful design"_.

Joker then commented "Kinda ironic for someone who would tear a Reaper apart with his bare hands to like them so much". Reavus quickly replied to the pilot _"I've told you before. I hated the Reapers as much as any other race would, but we Necris also respected them in the fact that they were the one enemy who could actually challenge the Necris Empire"_.

John then asked "Hang on. If your flagship is Organid, then how will we get it working? Didn't you say the coup forces control your hive bases". Reavus smiled and replied _"Yes but that's where my favorite part comes in. We ran into countless problems while building this ship. One such problem being that it is simply far too big to be controlled by any of our 200 hives. Therefore we had to design the ship with five self-integrated hives just to control it. Two other pieces of good news: A) The coup forces don't know about these five hives as they are highly classified and only I and my top engineer _(the one on the Vengeance)_ can access the files, and B) On the last systems check we did on the ship four days before the coup, it reported that the ships shields, engines and weapons are functional"_.

John then asked "So what's the catch once we get to Namocron". Reavus deactivated the hologram and answered _"Well we can't simply come out of the Relay and fly into Alpha station as my contacts report that the coup forces have taken control over the stations automated defense grid. Even if we slip past their fleet with this ships tactical cloak, there's no getting past the stations defense. About the only piece of Organid tech they're still using is our tracking grid. Therefore we need to go planet side and find out who can get us past those turrets. Once we're on the station, we make our way to the ship, activate it and rain hell down the coup forces bunker, aaaaand that's about everything"_.

The group then heard on the intercom "All hands, we're approaching the sol relay. Arrival at Namocron in 30 minutes". The team then left the briefing room and spread out over the ship as they waited. Most went to the mess hall where most of the crew was. Joker went to the bridge to help out. Cortez went to the hanger bay to check on the shuttle they would be using, and Reavus went to one of the ships observation decks.

* * *

Whilst Reavus was in the observation deck looking out into FTL space, he heard the door open and sensed that John had walked in. John noticed how Reavus always kept his right arm sleeved and gloved while he maintained his human form and he also noticed how Reavus till carried around his sword with him. He snicker a bit and said "Ya know it's kinda out of date to be carrying a sword into battle".

Reavus maintained his gaze outside and smiled as he unsheathed the Ripper and held it infront of he and John. The Commander then noted the swords details. Its handle appeared to be dark red with a black wrapping around it. The blade itself was jet-black but the razor edge looked like a dark red crystal with a partial glow of sorts.

Reavus then said _"This is no ordinary sword John. This is THEE strongest weapon ever to be created in a set of weapons we Necris call 'The Shadow Arsenal'"_. John raised and eyebrow and asked "What sort of weapons". Reavus answered _"Basic things like swords, scythes, hammers, axes, whips, bows, and so on. However what made these weapons so powerful is that they were infused with massive amount of dark energy and only our greatest warriors could wield them. These weapons were forged in a mountain in Namocron's Southern hemisphere called 'Mount Shadow'. This was no normal pile of stone for it was a 3000 meter tall mountain of pure crystallized dark energy"_.

Reavus then sheathed his sword and continued _"The catch was that only 1 out of 50 weapons crafted would ever be of any use because the mountain had so much dark energy within itself that it became... let's say sentient. It would basically choose what weapon to empower"_. John frowned at that last part and Reavus finished _"Dark energy is the creation of all things John. It created the galaxies and the universe. Concentrate it enough and it gains a will of its own. It's something my sword and that mountain had in common"_.

John then asked with interest "What do you mean". Reavus replied _"This was 2000 years before I was born. Two weapons were being forged inside that mountain; the Ripper and the Wraiths. The Wraiths were two short blades that could be attached. Anyway as the weapons were completed, there was a colossal quake that was so powerful, the mountain imploded on itself and therefore sending its entire reserve of eezo into those two blades. It resulted in those two blade not only being immensely powerful but they also gained a will of their own. For 2000 years nobody could use them until my brother and I ventured into the crater an found that they responded to our touch"_.

John rolled his eye's and sarcastically said "Why don't I believe this story". Reavus grinned, unsheathed his sword and handed it to John. _"Take it"_ the Necris said. However as John gripped the sword, he could immediately feel that the sword felt like it was making itself heavier by the second and the edge stopped glowing. Reavus snickered and said _"When last did you hold a weapon that could dictate how much it weighed. Now stab me"_. John had a slightly shocked expression on his face at that remark but figured that Reavus as his friend, what could possibly go wrong.

He lunged at Reavus only to have the sword bounce off its master. Reavus rolled his eye's as he took his sword back and sheathed it. The two men laughed and continued to talk about what they had been doing for the past five years until they both heard Joker say on the intercom "Reavus, Commander, were approaching the Necronian relay. We'll be there in two minutes".

Reavus replied _"Copy that. Engage the stealth drive. I'm on my way"_. Reavus and John quickly left the observation deck as Reavus made his way to the bridge and John went to gather his team.

* * *

**Damn. I haven't posted a chapter this quickly in well... well since August.**

**Anyway, rate and review**


End file.
